1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique suitably used in an imaging apparatus including two display units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-116736 discusses a technique for switching a display mode (i.e., for switching to a screen mode of improved luminance or corrected color in comparison to a normal screen), for example, by depressing an operation button while a moving image of a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) or a television (TV) is displayed. Further, an imaging apparatus including two display units is also known to public.
However, according to an image switching method of a liquid crystal display apparatus discussed in the above mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-116736, when the imaging apparatus includes two display units, the display units needs to be controlled respectively by two operation buttons. More specifically, the number of operation buttons is to correspond to the number of display units. In a recent trend toward downsizing imaging apparatuses and growing display unit size, there comes an issue that no space can be secured for disposing the operation buttons. To resolve the above issue, the conventional imaging apparatus realizes many operations with less operation buttons by providing hierarchically structured operation items. However, the hierarchical structure of the operation items invites cumbersome-operation and inhibits an intuitive operation.